Love for Luna Lovegood
by princessty1838
Summary: A story about Luna Lovegood, as she is entering into her fifth year of Hogwarts. She is just trying to figure out who she is in life, one step at a time.
1. Chapter 1

**AU where we are just searching for love for Luna, also author note; the twins are still alive and together.**

Luna sighs happily as she boards the train, about to start her fifth year at Hogwarts. Dragging her multicolored trunks behind her and wearing her most favorite pink and green wool sweater. "It's going to be a great year as always." She thought to herself, finding the train cabin with her best friend Ginny already saving her a seat, she smiles a toothy grin at her and shrugs all her things off onto the closest seat, and embraces her friend "Ginny! I've missed you! It seems like ages!" hugging her tightly and Ginny laughs and replies "Luna, we just seen each other a week ago, we went supply hunting together." Luna laughs and lets the death grip of a hug cease and sits down next to Ginny "Well, I know this but it's always nice to see friends again, you never know what could happen in a weeks' time!" while Ginny shakes her head and smiles, Luna pulls her leather, brown satchel from the top of her luggage pile and takes out the newest copy of The Quibbler, which is written by her father she reminds everyone who even glances at the cover.

Ginny beings to ramble on about her home life, complaints of her brothers picking on her all summer, Ron always having been gone or having Hermione over, the twins making her work at the shop with them and just "testing the products" on her. Luna smiles and nods along to the woes of Ginny's life and maybe putting in a few comments here and there like "oh no!" or "I bet" then she would turn to the next page of her magazine.

The sun was finally setting in the skies as Luna finished up reading The Quibbler, she likes to think of it as the best thing ever written but only few agree with her on that.

Ginny had fallen asleep with her head against the train window, all Luna was worried about was that she was going to get a neck cramp but she kept that to herself, she didn't want to wake her. A few moments later she heard a knocking on the window of the door and she saw a familiar face, it was Neville Longbottom, one of her other friends, she waves for him to come in and he smiles and opens the door, stepping inside and closing it again. "Hello Neville!" Luna chimes as she hops up to hug him, he looks startled at this gesture and awkwardly hugs back "Uh um Hi Luna" he says back smiling and letting the hug go, she smiles and sits back down in her seat, "How was your summer, Neville?" he sits next to the pile of trunks and luggage that Luna had stacked in the seats and clears his throat "Uh it was good, mostly stayed home with grams" he smiled awkwardly back at her, she was quiet for a few moments and just stared off until he asked her how her break was, which brought her back to the now "We should be arriving soon, shouldn't we?" She asked him as she looked out the window he replied "Yes, I believe so, but I'm never really sure anymore." He chuckles to himself and Luna laughs too as she begins to put her magazine into her bag and pulls her proper robes, noticing that he was already wearing his. This is going to be a good year, she thought to herself, she could feel it.


	2. Chapter 2

Feeling full and rather sleepy after the large dinner and sorting hat ceremony Luna started to make her way to the Ravenclaw tower, she shuffled her feet while admiring all the beautiful portraits on the wall like she hadn't seen them every year before this and she waved at the friendly looking ones. She passes a small group of what looked like first year Hufflepuffs that all sounded rather frantic, like lost puppies; she felt bad for them so she stops to help them "Hello! I'm Luna, do you guys need any help?" they all stare at her, 4 pairs of eyes looking shocked that she never spoke to them and finally the smallest girl speaks up "N-n-no, were fine" and she smiled weakly, Luna nods and continues on walking a bit faster than before and starts humming a tune to herself that she heard someone singing in Flourish and Blotts while she was getting her new text books, but she was brought to a stop when she saw Neville again so she calls out his name and runs over to him, out of breath she smiles and says "Neville, Hi!" she laughs and he turns a light shade of pink, smiling back "Hi again Luna, what are you doing?" she thinks about it and finally says "Well I'm really not doing anything! Just wandering" Neville nods and agrees "I'm doing the same but it isn't much fun on my own, care to um join me?" he coughs awkwardly after and runs his hand through his already messy hair, Luna laughs and replies "Of course I'll wander with you, maybe we could even adventure!" she loves to explore the school and thought to herself that it IS pretty lonely going off by yourself, Neville smiles a large grin, looking accomplished with himself.

Luna and Neville begin heading up the stairs, unsure to where they were heading, Luna stays close to Neville as if he knew where they would wind up. He smelled nice is all that Luna could think as he led her up to a large window which let in an immaculate amount of moonlight and it was a beautifully haunting silvery, gray color. Neville sits on the window sill and Luna follows, still smiling trying to figure out what his scent reminded her of, it puzzled her mind while she sat down on the sill that was big enough for her to not only face him but she could sit with her knees pulled up to her chest. She rested her chin on her knees and just smiled at Neville while he sat facing forward. Luna sighed and asked "Why did you pick this window? There are thousands of others in the school?" he smiles and looks over at her, her pale skin glowing in the moonlight, he was hesitant to answer as she could tell he was trying to find the right words "Well, I come to this window to think when I can't sleep or something is bothering me." Luna smiles playfully and says "what am I bothering you?" he turns all pink again and smiles "No, you could never bother me Luna, I wanted to share this place with you because I knew you would appreciate it as much as I do." She feels her cheeks burning and she hides her face, no one has ever told her anything that sweet before. The next thing she knows there is a cool hand on her flushed cheek, she lifts her head and she can smell him again, its intoxicating, he looks her in the eyes and they both lean forward, Luna slowly closes her eyes as their lips meet perfectly.


	3. Chapter 3

Neville walked Luna up to Ravenclaw tower, they didn't talk much heading back but they both had permanent smiles plastered on their faces. When they got up to the tower doors Luna looked up at Neville and smiled fairly big at him and he leaned down, kissing her softly on the lips "Goodnight Luna, see you in the morning." She blushed and responded "Sweet dreams Neville, see you tomorrow" and she goes into the tower, closing the door behind her.

She changes into her pajamas and gets settled into her bed, she reaches under her bed grabbing her brown satchel and pulls out a leather bound journal that she purchased at the bookstore with her other supplies, she takes out a quill and started to write:

_His scent…it was intoxicating, like a drug. It was so familiar, like a close friend that I've met many times before, but yet it was so new. I don't understand this feeling that he gives me, I can feel it deep in my chest. I want his lips on mine again._

She sighs, biting her lip and closes her journal, placing it under her pillow. She wrapped herself in all of her blankets and lays down, forcing herself to fall asleep.

Luna awoke with a jump, forgetting that she was back at school, there was rustling and commotion all around as the first years were getting ready and finding out where their classes are located, and what they need to bring. She sluggishly pulled herself out of her warm cocoon of blankets and steps on the cold stone floor, shocking herself awake. Her thoughts were moving extremely fast as she kept asking herself if last night really happened or if it was some silly dream brought on by all the food and excitement from coming back to Hogwarts, she gets dressed and brushes her unruly hair in the mirror then she just stands there staring at herself, she looked the same, same blonde hair, same gray eyes but she did seem to be smiling more, she laughs to herself and shakes her head.

Luna hadn't seen Neville all morning, she was a little concerned but she wasn't going to let it bother her, she was done with her classes for the day so she was going to go sit outside in the courtyard, under a tree maybe and just relax. She packed up her bag with her journal, her magazine and her quill, then headed outside. She found a perfect spot and sat down, it wasn't by a tree but a large boulder, and she rested her back against the rock and pulled her magazine out just looking at the pictures when she was startled by someone. Luna looks over to her side and sees Neville sitting beside her "When did you get here?" she asks curiously, he smiles and says "I just got here, I saw you sitting alone out here so I was trying to sneak out here to surprise you, did it work?" she laughs and nods "yes, I was very surprised and now I am very happy to see you" he put one arm around shoulder and she laid her head on his shoulder, they sat like that for a few moments then Luna reached up and put her hand on Neville's face softly and pulled him in for a kiss, and this time it was a deep kiss. Neville pulled her close and Luna wrapped her arms around his neck, not once did their lips not touch, she gently nipped at his bottom lip, and he would kiss her more. Finally their lips broke their seal, and Luna was sitting on his lap with her head laying on his chest while his arms were wrapped tightly around her body, she felt so safe.


	4. Chapter 4

Neville and Luna spent the next few days like this, meeting after class just kissing, and sitting in silence like this is how it was supposed to be but Luna started to just question it as she laid in her bed, does she have feelings for him? Could they work as a couple? Did he even want to date her? She began to panic a little and need to talk to her best friend, she pulled on her robes and her bunny slippers, which she just found at the bottom of her trunk and shuffled her way over to Gryffindor. Luckily Ginny was outside the room "I had a feeling you would be coming to visit me" Ginny smiled at her then she realized that Luna was crying and she automatically just hugged her and pulled her into her room. Luna wiped her tears from her face a sniffled "I don't even know why I'm crying! It's ridiculous really" Ginny nodded with agreement "Maybe you really do like him ….like a lot?" Luna smiled and said "I do like him but I don't know if he likes me back, he acts like he does and it feels like he does. He just hasn't asked me yet." Ginny held Luna's hand tightly "I know he likes you lulu, honestly, Ron and Hermione both told me that you're all he talks about, just give him time." She smiled at Luna very reassuringly and Luna took a deep breath "Okay Gin, thank you" She hugged her friend.

Ginny walked Luna back out to the corridor "Go get some sleep Lulu, you need it" Luna smiled "Alright Gin, you're probably right" she laughs and waves goodbye to Ginny and begins to walk along the hallway, her arms a crossed her chest and her bunny slippers making a shuffling noise against the cold floors. She is about to head to her room when something crosses her mind to go check the window that Neville took her too so she climbs all the stairs, counting all the cobwebs and cracks in the floor. When she gets to the top of the stairs she sees him staring out the window with his arm up on the wall and he's leaning against it, she wants to speak but can't conjure up the words, her stomach is doing summersaults so she just shuffles over and puts her arms around his stomach and hugging him, burying her face in his robes. Neville sighs but it wasn't a bad sigh, it was more of a relief type of noise "I went to come see you in your room, but they said you weren't there I uh I got worried" she face saddened and she went to speak but nothing came out, he turned around and hugged her tightly, she hugged him back, she could smell it again, it was warm, welcoming, he smelled like home.

After what felt like an eternity their embrace ended and Neville stepped back from Luna, but he grabbed her hands and held them gently, he smiled at her after looking at her pajamas and bunny slippers, then noticed her face was a little swollen "Were-were you crying Luna? Are you alright?" his grasp on her hands grew a little tighter, she gave a half smile and said "Yeah, I'm alright now, I was just feeling a little panicky so I went and talked to Ginny; that's why I wasn't in my room." Neville frowned a little and asked softly "Is it my fault that you were crying? For any reason?" she automatically turned a red hue and looked away from him, she felt one of his hands let go of hers and he put it under her chin and he lifted her face "Look at me Luna, I'm sorry if I made you cry, I've just been waiting for a perfect time to ask you something" She was blinking back tears in case he told her he didn't want her anymore, even though she wasn't his in the first place. He leans down and kisses her very softly then asks "Luna, will you be my girlfriend?" after kissing him back she smiles like a mad man and says "Yes! I would to be your girlfriend!" she hugs him very tightly and he hugs her back, she nuzzles her face into his neck, and she knew for a fact that he smells like home.


End file.
